A New Life?
by DemonYodaVoice
Summary: 15 years ago something happened. Something that none of them would have even considered until Donatello followed that rabbit. Now the turtles are forced to deal with a situation that's over 30 years old, involves foreign worlds, new allies, and even a possible reincarnation theory. But will it be enough to stop the same thing from happening again? And what's the true story here?


A little idea I've had for a while now that I finally decided to put down on paper. This fic is dedicated to the 30th anniversary Ninja Turtles and for zebralily999's community. I hope you enjoy.

Also I do not own Ninja Turtles.

* * *

A lone light shone through the darkness that filled the lair, the source was a set of four candles equally spaced apart on a long table. The wooden surface was covered by a thin white cloth set on an angle so that the true surface was still visible on either side. The four candles sat on the cloth and each one cast a different color glow into the air, the mix giving the room an eerie glow. Blue first, sitting furthest over, followed by red, which in turn was followed by purple and finally orange on the other end. Seated on a straw woven mat in front of the table was a large humanoid rat clad in a set of brown robes. His grey fur was illuminated by the candles as he sat very still, head bowed and eyes closed. Behind him the door to the simply furnished room quietly eased open to reveal a white rabbit dressed in blue samurai robes. "Splinter-san?"

Silently the rat lifted his head, not opening his eyes, "Has it really been fifteen years?"

"I am afraid so." Usagi spoke softly as he offered a partial bow, but still noticed the tears rolling down the rat's face.

"No father should out live his sons." Tears continued to stream down his face as he openly wept, "They would have been thirty."

Bowing his head further the rabbit closed the door behind him as he made his way towards the pool of water that formed the center of the main room. Darkness still enveloped are, but he didn't both turning on a light and instead knelt by the pool, and closed his eyes silently as he listened to the water lap up against the edge. "Leonardo-san, if only you were still here." Listening he could still faintly hear Splinter's weeping from the other room, "You are greatly missed brother."

A sudden candle flickering to life across the room alerted him to another presence in the same room and slowly Usagi let his hand trail to the hilt of his katana, but remained seated on the floor. "Who is there?" There was no response and slowly he let his eyes trail around the room, trying to find some sort of shape in the darkness. "Come out, should you be a friend I will not hurt you."

"A samurai is not typically seen in a place of ninjas." The voice came from behind him and on instinct the rabbit was on his feet and around in seconds. Now facing the opposite direction it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he could faintly make out the shape of a shorter cloaked figure in the darkness. "Are you perhaps lost young one?"

"No." Usagi kept his voice level and his eyes focused on this new figure, but never moved his hand from the katana. "I am here for Master Hamato Splinter."

"Then we are here for the same reason." The man moved in a wide arc on his left towards the area that was illuminated by the single candle, Usagi turned in a similar stationary arc watching him carefully for any sign of hostility. "I am not going to hurt you little kumquat, you may let go of your sword." Hesitantly Usagi started after the other man, slightly confused at the unusual and so oddly given nickname, but for some reason did allow his hand to fall away back to his side. Finally reaching a place where the light hit him almost completely the other figure finally removed his cloak to reveal himself to the other. Usagi found himself examining the man closely as he stood there in the light; he was shorter than most men that Usagi was familiar with, and was a bit rounder as well. He was a red thin vest that covered only part of his fairly muscular chest. He had a small, thin white beard and a longer ponytail of about the same thickness that ran down his back. All in all he was rather unusual, but Usagi found him oddly familiar none the less.

The man seemed to sense his confusion and offered a bow, "I am the Ancient One."

"Mimyoto Usagi." He copied the gesture and after a few moments of silence he hesitantly spoke again, "Have we met before?"

Chuckling the Ancient One folded his cloak and let it sit over the back of a nearby chair as he answered. "Do you believe we have?"

"I am unsure." Usagi continued to watch this man, but his uneasiness was beginning to fade. "I find you familiar, but I am unsure as to where."

"Well young samurai, you are familiar with Miss O'Neil? Or should I say Mrs. Jones?" Realization hit Usagi as the older man smiled.

"The wedding!" Recovering himself the rabbit bowed, "Of course, but with all the mayhem I don't believe we were ever properly introduced."

Chuckling again the Ancient One nodded, "Indeed; that was quite an event."

Their conversation dropped off into silence and Usagi found himself once again staring down at the water's surface. Finally after several minutes Usagi spoke again, "I am sorry for my actions earlier, I simply was not expecting anyone to come by here, considering what day it is."

"I felt much the same way." He felt a hand placed on his shoulder, "And no harm has been done." Slowly he looked towards the door. "How is Splinter-san taking it?"

Usagi sighed and followed his gaze, "As would be expected. It is the anniversary I afraid."

"Yes." The older man nodded, "It is the anniversary of many things."

"Many things?" Usagi observed him curiously.

"Birthdays, death days, the purchase of Alaska." He paused thoughtfully, "Even the creation of whole universes."

"Whole universes?" Usagi echoed his words, but the ninjutsu master was already continuing on.

"Yes, however now I believe it is time that I speak with Splinter-san."

"Speak with me about what?" Both of them turned around when they heard the rat's voice. Sometime during their past conversation Splinter had exited the room and was now standing in the doorway watching them, his eyes were still slightly red and Usagi could see the damp fur on his cheeks from where the tears had been running. The three of them stared at each other for a few silent moments before Splinter bowed. "Ancient One."

"Splinter." The older man bowed, "I am sorry to disturb you on such as sad anniversary."

"No harm done." Splinter closed his eyes tightly for a moment before nodding towards Usagi, "It is actually good of you to come today. You see, today is the day I am leaving with Usagi."

The other master looked surprised, "What!?"

Usagi offered a bow as Splinter put his hand on his shoulder, "I have offered to take Splinter-san back to my world with me, talking animals are not unusual there, so he will feel right at home. The only problem we will have to deal with is his ninja skills." The two shrugged, "However we will figure something out."

Hurriedly the Ancient One turned back to face the other master, "Splinter, you can be seriously…"

He was interrupted by Splinter shaking his head, "I have decided to go with Usagi. Please understand Ancient One, there is nothing else for me here. Not now."

"But the Ninja Tribunal….!"

He was cut off abruptly and Usagi was surprised to see the flash of anger the lit Splinter's eyes. "Do not discuss the Ninja Tribunal with me Ancient One. You know how I feel about their ways."

"Splinter…"

"No!"

"Listen!" Both animals were taken back by the controlling tone that filled the Ancient One's voice. Even as a shorter man he silence both of them and held their attention to where they were afraid to move. "You are being irrational." The rat opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by another glare. "I understand that you do not like the Ninja Tribunal, and I agree with you that some of their ways are a bit unusual." His expression softened, "But we have found something Splinter, something that you should see." The rat looked hesitant. "You need to see this Splinter, I promise you."

Slowly the rat looked into the Ancient One's eyes and after several minutes Usagi saw them both nodding slowly. "Very well." Splinter sighed and stared down at the floor, "I will go with you."

Ancient One nodded and reached out to put his own hand on Splinter's shoulder, "You will not regret it my friend. I promise."

Still looking a bit unsure but nodding along with the idea anyway Splinter turned back to Usagi, "I am afraid that I will not be returning with you after all my friend. My apologies."

"Of course, I will always respect your decision." Usagai bowed, "However I sould also like to go with you."

Splinter looked surprised, "Are you sure Usagi? We are going to visit the Ninja Tribunal, and I know how you feel about ninja."

Smiling slightly Usagi shook his head, "I have found that the ninja of this world are not so bad. And I would be honored to accompany you."

Splinter looked over at their third companion. "Ancient One?"

The older man chuckled, "Let the cumquat come along Splinter, I will do him good."

"Very well." The rat looked back at the rabbit and gently took his head, squeezing it gently as he whispered. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The Ancient One observed the other two silently before speaking again. "Shall we go?" Both Splinterr and Usagi nodded. "Very well. We shall now go, to the Lap of the Gods."

* * *

Like normal, I always do enjoy reading what you think of the story. So please do feel free to leave a review.

-DemonYodaVoice


End file.
